Reconciliation
by EastEnder
Summary: Perry has returned to LA to defend Della who stands accused of murder.  How has their personal relationship been affected by the years apart?  Do they still feel the same way about each other?  This is my very first story so here goes!


_Many thanks to ESG for creating these wonderful characters and a special thanks to Bibliophile Tropicale without whose help and encouragement I would never have written this story._

**A Missing Moment for Perry Mason Returns**

_Los Angeles 1985 – Della Street has been arrested for the murder of Arthur Gordon. She calls Perry Mason, who is now sitting as a Judge in San Francisco, for help. How will they react to one another? _

**RECONCILIATION**

The holding room of the Police Precinct was dismal and cold with only a single shaft of sunlight coming through the one small window. A very scared Della Street stood in Perry Mason's embrace. How pleased she had been to see him as he had opened the door and taken those few steps towards her as that voice she loved so well softly spoke her name "Della". In answer to her unspoken words of enquiry, he had told her that he had resigned his Judgeship and returned to LA to defend her.

Now Perry relaxed his arms around Della and gently held her away from him. "How are you? Are they treating you well?" He asked, his eyes searching her face, gazing into her beautiful eyes. Those eyes had haunted his dreams for the last 8 years. He hated to see her in a place like this. _"I should have been here to protect her."_ He cursed himself for ever leaving her.

As he held her, his thoughts chased round and round in his head _"Why did I leave this wonderful woman. Della has only ever shown me undying love and steadfast loyalty. I asked too much of her. Why was I so blind not to see her pain when she was forced to make a choice? Why did I cast our love aside so carelessly?" _

At the time Perry had readily accepted the opportunity to serve on the Bench, seeing it as an exciting new challenge. He had thought Della would feel the same way and had been more than a little surprised when he had been unable to persuade her to move to San Francisco with him and no amount of cajoling would make her change her mind. She had insisted that, although her love for him remained as strong as ever, she was too old and set in her ways to make such a move and leave her life and friends in LA.

He had been quickly disillusioned with life on the bench. He found the daily routine sedentary and boring after a life chasing criminals and pitting his wits against worthwhile adversaries. He was lonely and bored. How he missed her. When she called asking for help, he had never considered anything else other than resigning and hurrying to her side.

Della's eyes held his for a long moment "Yes Perry. I'm ok but I was so scared before. I couldn't believe this was happening to me?" she told him quietly, "But I can't ask you to resign your Judgeship just to defend me," she remonstrated with him. "I'm sure you can find a good attorney who will agree to take my case." _"Why did I let him go? Why did I choose my life here in LA instead of a life by his side no matter where that life was?"_

Perry pulled her into his arms again. Laying her head on his broad chest, she felt the tension of the last few days slipping away and she just knew everything would be all right. "You are going to have the very best defense possible, "he told her, "and I don't trust anyone else to give you that except myself. You know I haven't been very happy on the bench and your case gives me a very legitimate excuse to resign". His arms tightened around her as he smoothed back her hair and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Pulling out of his arms, Della regarded him stoically. "I just don't want you to feel you **have **to do this for me," she whispered. "You haven't even asked me if I killed Arthur."

She felt an unusual restraint between them. She had known from the moment he had walked in the door and said her name that her feelings had never changed. Perry was the only man she had ever truly loved and would ever love with her whole mind and body, but did he still feel the same way about her or was it just a sense of duty to someone he had been very close to in the past?

When he had left for San Francisco, Della had done the only thing she knew how to do – she worked. She had found Arthur Gordon a kind and considerate employer and she had been reasonably content working for him. But the lonely evenings and weekends stretched before her. How she missed him and those nights spent in his arms. She had left her apartment and bought a house, throwing herself into growing roses and tending her small back yard, but these things had no meaning without Perry there to share them.

Perry took her hands in his. "Della I don't have to ask. I know you couldn't kill anyone. I know you are innocent." "_How I love her._ "M_y life these last few years has been nothing without her, but_ _supposing her feelings towards me has changed. She has probably made a new life for herself without me."_

They were both quiet, each lost in their own thoughts and doubts, neither wanting to voice those doubts for fear of what they might uncover. It was simpler not to do or say anything.

Perry eventually took refuge in practicalities. "Della before we do anything we must get your bail set and get you out of here."

After arranging Della's bail and collecting her few possessions the pair stood uncertainly facing each other on the steps of the police precinct. "Would you care for dinner?" He asked. He searched her face, longing to take her in his arms again but frightened of her reaction.

She gently touched his arm. "No, thank you. I don't really feel like socializing right now. All I want is to go home to my own house and bed," she said in a small voice. Seeing the look of disappointment on his face, she almost changed her mind but she wanted some time to herself. Things were happening too fast and she needed to get her thoughts under control.

"At least let me drive you home," Perry suggested. Now that he was with her, he loathed letting her out of his sight, but he realized that in view of how things had been between them since his departure to San Francisco it would be better to take things slowly and not pressure her.

"OK, thank you," she agreed, letting the attorney take her arm and walk her to his rental car. She gave him directions to her house and soon they were pulling into her drive way.

When the car came to a halt, Della laid her hand over Perry's as it still held the steering wheel and lent over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thank you again, Perry. I really do appreciate what you are doing for me. Would you care to come for lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. I would like that," he told her. "Go and get some rest now."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Della slipped out of the car and ran lightly up her pathway and without a backward glance, letting herself into her house. She was determined to be brave and didn't want Perry to see the tears threatening to spill over from her eyes.

Perry watched her go, feeling lost and lonely again without her. Pulling himself together with difficulty, he admonished himself. "_This is not doing her any good. The main thing is to clear her of these_ _charges. __**T**__**hen**__ we can start working on our personal relationship,"_ he thought, as he started the car, backed out of the driveway and drove back to his lonely hotel suite.

Two days later, they stood outside the office Paul Drake Jr. had inherited from his father. The previous evening Perry had paid a surprise visit to the club where Paul was playing the saxophone. When Perry had explained the trouble Della was in, the young private investigator was adamant that he wanted to help. Perry, who despite his misgivings that Paul might not be up to it but could not deny the young man's enthusiasm and devotion to Della, had agreed. Now after several attempts at ringing the bell with no answer, they were just about to leave when Paul came bounding up the stairs

"Sorry I'm late folks." He gave Della a hug and shook Perry's hand. "It's good to see you both but I wish it could have been under different circumstances."

Secretly Paul was more than a little annoyed with the eminent former judge. He rather irrationally believed that if Perry had not gone to San Francisco there would not have been any Arthur Gordon and Della would not be in this situation. He didn't know what had happened between the two of them all those years ago and he had never felt it appropriate to enquire. He only knew that all though his childhood Uncle Perry and Aunt Della had always been there as an extension of the Drake family, his father's closest friends. There had been birthday surprises, Christmas treats and visits to the cinema and ball games. He loved them both just as he loved his own parents. Then suddenly Perry had moved to San Francisco and for a long, long, time Della had been sad and withdrawn and her dazzling smile had dimmed, but she had always found time for him.

He ushered them both into his office. "Come on in and I'll start the coffee."

Perry and Della followed Paul into the old familiar room and looked around for a place to sit. Every chair and surface was covered in papers and books. In the most prominent position on Paul's desk was a large framed photo of Paul Drake Sr. "I like to have Dad here. It keeps me in line if I start to get above myself," Paul Jr. joked, giving the picture a rub with his sleeve. "What's our plan of action then?" he asked after clearing a space for them to sit and serving them with a cup of coffee.

Perry sipped the hot liquid slowly. "For a start I need statements from everyone that had business dealings with Arthur Gordon over these last few months. Perhaps you would deal with that Paul, while Della and I sort out some office space for ourselves."

"Sure thing I'll get onto it straight away," he promised.

Perry and Della finished their coffee and, having made arrangements to meet Paul for dinner that evening, set about organizing their office space for the next few weeks.

With the hotel manager's assistance, Perry set up an office in his hotel suite and the following weeks were taken up with gathering together as much information and evidence as they could that would help them to uncover the truth. By unspoken agreement, Della and Perry put their personal relationship on hold. The situation was made easier for them because Paul was constantly around and any awkwardness they felt was overcome by his cheerful presence.

At last it was the evening before the hearing of Della's case. Perry had worked tirelessly with help from Paul and Della herself, who had automatically resumed her secretarial role. They had read through numerous statements, interviewed witnesses, and eventually Perry had before him all the facts he needed to prove her innocence. His final strategy was prepared. He knew exactly how he would proceed in court the next day.

After yet another cup of coffee, Paul had excused himself. Della covered up her typewriter, picked up her bag and briefcase and made for the door.

"Good night, Perry. See you in court tomorrow." She looked strained and tired and all the life seemed to have drained from her face.

Perry made it to the door before her and took her arm. "Please, Della, don't go yet - we have to talk before tomorrow. We can't go on like this, it's tearing us to pieces. "

He put himself between her and the door. "Can we go to your place? You don't have to cook. We can pick up something and a bottle of wine on the way home."

The one meal he had had at Della's hadn't been a success. Her culinary skills had not improved in the years they had been apart and they had been nervous and edgy with each other. They had lost that easiness they had always shared when they were content just to sit quietly and enjoy each other's company. When they did talk, their conversation was stilted and punctuated with unfinished sentences. However, Perry now remembered her saying that working for him had spoiled her for anyone else. He had wondered at the time what she meant but didn't ask. Perhaps she did still love him?

Della looked at him speculatively. "Yes, Perry, I think we do need to talk," she agreed.

They collected their belongings and made their way down to the street. "We'll take my car Della. You look tired and we can collect yours later," Perry suggested.

Della didn't have the strength or inclination to argue with him and allowed herself to be guided towards Perry's car. He slipped into the driving seat and pulled out into the LA evening rush hour traffic.

They drove the few miles to her house in silence, stopping off to order Chinese take-out and a bottle of wine. Perry pulled into Della's drive and followed her into the house. The setting sun threw long shadows over the hallway and Della shivered as she entered her lounge, whether from cold or nerves she wasn't sure. "I'll just light the fire. There's quite an autumn chill in the air tonight." She knew she was nervously chattering but couldn't stop herself.

Perry found his way into the kitchen and took down two plates from the cabinet and found some utensils. He discovered a bottle opener in a drawer and popped open the wine. Putting it all on a tray, he returned to the lounge, took a couple of glasses from the glass cabinet, and set everything on the dining table.

"Come on, Della, sit down and eat before it gets cold." He instructed her, serving the chicken with garlic sauce and pouring the wine.

Della did as she was told although the last thing she wanted was food. Her stomach was tied up in knots and she just could not push anything down. "I'm sorry, Perry. I know you mean well, "she told him pushing her plate away, "but I just don't want anything to eat."

Perry toyed with the food on his own plate. He felt the same way but was only trying to encourage her to eat something. "_T__his is madness we have to get this over and done with once and for all. Whatever her feelings are for me, I've got to let her know how I feel!"_

Pushing aside his plate, he got up from the table and put his arm around Della's shoulders. As she stiffened, he gently caressed her cheek. "Come here, Della," he said, raising her to her feet and with his arm around her led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down beside him, cradling her in his arms.

"Della, my Love," he whispered emotionally. "I love you so much and I let you down. I was so sure you would leave everything and come with me to San Francisco. When I was offered that Judgeship, I was so selfish. All I thought of was my own need for a change and the stimulus of facing a new challenge in my life. I didn't consider what the move would mean to you." His arms tightened around her as he buried his face in her hair. "Please forgive me. You are everything to me. I've been so unhappy without you. I'm so very sorry and I love you so very very much."

Della turned in his arms until she could wrap her arms around his neck and a radiant smile lit up her face. "How I've longed to hear you say those words. I'm sorry too. I let my stubborn pride get in the way. I've been so miserable as well. I tried to call you many times but my pride stopped me every time.

Don't laugh at me when I tell you this," she continued sheepishly, "but do you remember that top coat the one you placed over me long ago?" He nodded in agreement. "Well I used to take it to bed with me….. I could smell your cologne… it reminded me of you. I've wept many tears into it," she confessed.

"I won't laugh at you," He assured her, "because I did much the same thing. I found a scarf of yours, which you had left in my car, with your perfume still on it. I used to keep it in my bedside table and when missing you became unbearable I used to take it out. Your perfume made you seem near," he added lamely.

Della's arms tightened around him as she brought his lips down to hers kissing him tenderly. "You know, Counselor, for two intelligent people we have behaved very foolishly."

"Yes, but that's all over now," he answered her. "Today is the beginning of the rest of our life together and I won't ever leave you again."

Della read relief and happiness in Perry's face and knew that it matched her own. "I still love you more than life itself and I'm not going anywhere either," she smiled getting up from the couch, "except perhaps to somewhere where we can be more comfortable." She continued mischievously as she took his hands and led him down the hallway to her bedroom.

There, they fell into each other's arms, kissing passionately, kissing away the tensions of the past weeks. At last, breathless, they drew apart. Perry held Della a little away from him and slowly unfastened the buttons of her blouse, gently slipping it from her shoulders, planting little butterfly kisses on her neck as he did so. The rest of her clothes quickly followed and Perry gazed at her in wonderment. She was still so beautiful. Time had treated her kindly, only a sprinkling of gray and a few delicate lines. She was still his lovely Della from her dazzling smile to her trim feet in those ridiculous high heels she still wore.

Perry removed his necktie and jacket and Della helped him out of his other clothes. Holding each other close as if they were frightened of losing each other again, they sank down onto the bed. There, as their bodies finally became one, the pain of the last eight lonely years fell away, replaced by the memories of over 20 years of loving and being loved. This was truly the beginning of the rest of their life together.

******The End**


End file.
